The present invention relates generally to a hydrotherapy apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to apparatus for massaging the legs of a horse, while also providing regulated support for the sole of the hoof of a horse during acute stages of laminitis.
Due to injury or fatigue, the legs of a horse often become inflamed. One method of reducing the inflammation is by medication. However, medication also affects other parts of the horse which, for example, can make the horse sluggish or have various other side effects.
Excluding the medication, various other methods have been used to reduce inflammation to the legs of a horse. For example, one such method which is termed "cold hosing" permits water to run directly from a hose at low pressure onto the affected area for a period of time, for example, twenty minutes. However, this method provides various problems in use. First, it is generally only permissible to treat one leg at a time. Secondly, water temperature in warmer climates, such as Florida, is too warm to have any cooling effect. Third, allowing a foot to be exposed to so much water for extended periods of time can cause the foot to become first, very soft and, when dried, very brittle. Fourth, this method consumes valuable time of the person directing the flow of water.
Another method of reducing inflammation is to provide a leg wrap having a reusable gel-like material therein, for example, of the type sold by 3M Consumer Specialties Division of St. Paul, Minn. under the trademark COLD COMFORT. In such case, the leg wrap is kept in a freezer until it is needed. Once removed from the freezer, the temperature remains below freezing for a time sufficiently long to freeze or cool the flesh of the horse. This, however, is disadvantageous for various reasons. Specifically, the duration of cooling is not consistent, the leg wrap must be replaced often and access to a freezer must be available.
It is also known to use an icing boot which has the appearance of a large fireman's boot or a fisherman's wading boot. With the horse's leg in the boot, the boot is then filled with approximately 10-15 gallons of ice and water. This process has been the preferred method for cooling, since the leg is cooled with ice water. However, even this method provides disadvantages. First, there is the problem of getting the injured horse leg into the boot that extends well over the knee. Installation requires at least two or three people. Further, there is the problem of over saturation of the foot, and third, the horse must remain immobilized for at least twenty minutes, which is difficult.
In many instances, in order to aid in the healing process, a massage may also be given to a horse's leg.
In addition, various U.S. patents show constructions for supplying cooling/heating water to the limbs of a horse or person. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,381 to Roslonski shows a variety of constructions developed for the purpose of providing a cold compress without fluid leakage, to the limb of a horse or an individual. This patent most notably defines a construction which serves as a cooling wrap in FIG. 4 thereof and as a boot in FIG. 3 thereof. The device may be inflatable. Compressed refrigerant gas from a tank is used as the refrigerant source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,541 to Gammons et al. is cumulative to some extent with Roslonski. This patent also discloses a pad having a tortuous fluid path exposed therein, for the complete circulation of a cooling fluid therethrough. Although there is no inflatability in the pad of Gammons et al., a circulating fluid is used. Further, the Background of the Invention portion of this patent discloses that the combination of an external device for the cooling and circulation of a fluid such as cold water, using an ice bath or the like, is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,537 to Sauder relates to an elaborate temperature controlling apparatus that is useful for both heating and cooling, and which is applicable for the treatment of injuries of both humans and animals, as described therein. The patent makes reference to simpler means for circulating refrigerated or cooled liquid, and contemplates that sleeves may be used that may be wrapped around limbs and the like. The device is somewhat more complex than the aforementioned patents by the provision of one-way or check valves, along with other similar mechanisms that control the flow of the refrigerant or heated liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,367 to Hardy relates to a full garment for a hospital patient which offers temperature controlled by the provision of tubing for fluid circulation attached to the garment. The garment may, in turn, be attached to a hyperthermia machine, which corresponds to an external fluid cooling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,367 to Dapcich relates to a sleeve to be wrapped around the limb of a horse to deliver moisture in the form of water directly to the skin surface and, in this regard, is similar to the cold hosing method discussed previously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,946 to Tubin discloses a cooling device that may be detachably worn by humans or animals, and which operates by means of the circulation of a gas under pressure, in conjunction with a sealed heat exchange fluid disposed in a tortuous pathway within the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,359 to Milbauer also relates to a full body suit composed of detachable portions, for the delivery of liquid directly to the surface of the portion of the body being treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,902 to Artimenko et al. refers to a specific splint apparatus which provides circulating fluid through a device which is capable of receiving pressure, and thereby providing support to a crushed limb or the like.
Although cooling/heating mechanisms and wraps of the aforementioned type are known in the art, it is often desired to also provide a massaging action to the animals legs in order to increase circulation, that is, to provide a whirlpool-like/hydrotherapy effect that causes stimulation of blood flow.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,119 to Zafred discloses an integral cooling garment for protection against heat stress. The device is preferably a vest-like garment in which porous tubes are detachably connected to a source of liquid carbon dioxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,537 to Berndt et al. relates to a cold wrap operating in a similar fashion to that of Zafred in the provision of a volatile refrigerant that, in its final stages, becomes gaseous. The device as shown in the Figures appears to have a substance akin to dry ice which is initially disposed in solidify form and, as it vaporizes, achieves some form of stimulatory effect. A specific check valve is provided to permit the escape of the gaseous carbon dioxide during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,408 to Chuan-Chih discloses a portable sauna-bath jacket having a supply of both cooling water and hot air which facilitates alternative circulation of the cooling water or the warm air, for the purpose of controlling the temperature of the wearer. Specifically, the warm air is provided to impart a sauna-type effect, followed by a cooling water supply which is intended to impart a similar effect to jumping in a cold shower after a sauna.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,160 to Ullom relates to a device for use in relieving pain and discomfort from headache by the application of the combination of pressure and heat or cold to an affected body area. Either a liquid and/or air can be used for the purpose of achieving the pressure application designed to counteract headaches. There is, however, no continuous flow of fluid therethrough to provide a massaging effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,987 to Ediin relates to a pressurized face mask apparently for the application of heat to a beard prior to shaving. Hot air is circulated through the mask and thereby heats and softens the beard before shaving is attempted.
It will be appreciated that none of the above patents provides a hydrotherapy effect with the simultaneous flow of water and air therethrough.
Related to the problem of inflammation of a horse's legs is the problem of laminitis. Specifically, the part of the foot which holds the bone to the hoof wall is called the laminae. During laminitis, this area becomes inflamed and congested with blood, causing severe pain.
If the problem is not addressed, the coffin bone will detach itself from the hoof wall and rotate downwardly. Some studies have shown that, by either providing support and heating or cooling, the condition can be relieved.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,991 to Honderich discloses a device for the treatment of laminitis which consists of a baseplate of fixed construction which defines an upward curvature as shown in FIGS. 4 and 6 thereof, over which is disposed a rubber interstitial layer and a cushion layer. The device is designed to be positioned between a horseshoe and the horse's foot to facilitate the treatment comprising the rotation of the coffin bone into the proper alignment. The pad in Honderich, however, is not inflatable and also relies upon a fastening of the device to the horse's hoof via the installation of a conventional horseshoe, thereby rendering the device impractical.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,807 to Dialynas discloses an inflatable arch for use with a conventional shoe for a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,214 to Lamont discloses a boot construction for the injured feet of a person. This device discloses a fluid cushion member in FIG. 4 for supporting the rear and lateral surfaces of the ankle adjacent the heel. There is no disclosure in this patent of the condition of laminitis that is specific to horses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,705 to Donzis is cumulative with those above and relates to human footwear having provided therein an inflatable sole member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,010 to Orza et al. relates to a specially molded horseshoe that provides support not only across the bottom, but along the lower sides of the horse's foot. This device, however, is limited to the specially molded configuration and is not intended to prevent laminitis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,800 to Rohner discloses a removable horse's shoe providing a shroud having, at the top thereof, a means for fastening by a band about the fetlock region of the horse's leg.